


Facing Your Fears

by igiveup101



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igiveup101/pseuds/igiveup101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty helps Jasper get over his fear of leaving the camp by setting up a sort of Easter egg hunt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing Your Fears

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Jasper nodded nervously. “Yeah. Yeah, it's gonna be good. Can't stay in the camp forever, right? He laughed uneasily. “Besides, you'll be there the whole time. What's the worst that could happen?” His stomach twisted as a million thoughts of what could happen, each competing for the worst, ran through his mind.

Monty looked at him, deciding that his friend really needed this. The two reached the edge of the camp, Jasper slowing noticeably as they approached it. When they were still a few feet from the nearest gap in the wall, Monty stopped. He turned to Jasper, sitting him down. “Wait here, alright?”

“What? Monty, you-”

“Trust me, okay? I'll be right back.”

Jasper watched anxiously as his friend exited the camp and headed into the woods. Monty knew that Jasper was already feeling uncomfortable, and he kept talking the whole time. He rambled on about whatever came to mind, raising his voice as he got farther. It wasn't much, but it was enough to be helpful.

Finally, Monty walked back into the camp, holding up the end of his shirt and using it as a basket for berries. He sat down next to Jasper and unloaded the blue and red berries, revealing rocks underneath them.

“Do you mind telling me what we need these rocks for?” Jasper asked, reaching for the berries.

Monty slapped his hand away. “Don't eat those, they're poisonous.”

Jasper jerked his hand back. “Jesus, Monty, what the hell? Why would you bring back poisonous berries?”

“To paint with. That's what the rocks are for; we're going to paint them.” Jasper shot him a puzzled look. “It's Easter.”

As a holiday, Easter was mostly dead. A few families, Monty's included, still celebrated it, though. And Monty was just the kind of person to keep track of dates in the most ridiculous circumstances just for the sake of knowing them.

“So, what, these are the eggs?”

Monty nodded. “Yep. I'm gonna hide them outside the walls- not too far, but outside- and you're gonna find them.” He noticed Jasper getting nervous again. “But first, we have to paint them! Grab a rock and get going, come on.”

After a bit of hesitation, Jasper did grab a rock and start painting. It was weirdly calming, and they kept a steady conversation going. When they finished painting all of the rocks, Jasper helped Monty gather them up and watched as he headed out of the camp again.

Monty wasn't talking this time, because he said that that would tell Jasper where he was putting the eggs, but he did check back in every little while. Then, he walked in and grinned. “Ta-da! Get looking.” He walked backwards out of the camp, letting Jasper follow him hesitantly. Jasper paused at the wall, but Monty kept going. A few feet away from the camp, he stopped and sat. “Coming?”

“Wh- I- I'm-”

“It's alright. Take your time. You can start looking from the gate, if you want. Like I said, I didn't go too far.” Monty moved his arm to gesture towards the area.

Embarrassed by his own inability to leave the camp, Jasper hoped to find at least one egg he could get. His eyes scanned the ground and shrubbery directly in front of him, his gaze finally caught by something bright blue. He knelt down triumphantly to claim his find. “Aha!” He looked up at Monty, who was getting up.

“One down!”

Jasper looked through the shrubbery again, taking advantage of the fact that he was already kneeling to move the leaves with his hand. He found another blue stone fairly quickly. “You didn't hide them very well, did you, Monty?”

Monty snorted. “Yeah, well, just find the others, okay?”

Jasper scanned the ground. He spotted a red stone- unfortunately, it wasn't quite as close as the others. It wasn't far, either, but far enough to be out of his comfort zone. Jasper glanced back at the heart of the camp, then to his left at the wall. Bracing himself, he decided to go for it. He stepped forward and grabbed the rock.

Just as he was wrapping his hand around the rock, he glimpsed a spot of blue just a bit farther. After a second of hesitation, Jasper went for that one too. The same thing happened again, and Jasper could feel his heart pounding with a mixture of adrenaline and anxiety as he grabbed the fifth rock. He glanced at Monty nervously.

Monty started talking again, heading a bit closer to his friend. “That's five. You've got, what, ten left? It's a really good start, though. A great one, actually” It may have seemed like nothing, but Monty got that it was a much bigger deal than that for Jasper. The poor guy looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

Jasper kept going hesitantly. After the next rock, he started heading back into the camp. Monty grabbed his wrist gently. “C'mon, Jaz. You can do this, alright? The rest aren't very far, I promise.” Jasper looked back at him, breathing hard. “There's something for you when you get the rest. I'll be right next to you the whole time, okay?” Nodding and taking a deep breath, Jasper looked for the next one.

Monty rambled on beside him, and he kept a firm grip on Monty's arm. He felt completely ridiculous, but Monty didn't seem to mind. Jasper reached for another stone, and another, and felt his throat getting tighter. _I can do this,_ he reminded himself. _I can do this._ His breathing began to even out slightly. Monty kept talking, but Jasper could guess by the pleased tone in his voice that he'd noticed.

Finally, after grabbing several more rocks, Jasper was interrupted. “That's the last one!” Monty exclaimed, straightening his friend out from his bent position. “I'm proud of you, Jasper. You beat the game.”

Knowing that it wasn't the fact that he beat the game so much as that he'd left the camp that Monty was proud of, Jasper ignored the embarrassed feeling in the pit of his stomach. “You mentioned a reward?” He asked, his voice still tighter than usual.

Monty looked at him for a second, and Jasper recognized the look on his face. It was the same look he got every time he was about to suggest doing something stupid and awesome. Jasper was about to ask, but he was cut off. In a surprising twist of events, he found himself being kissed by his best friend. In an even more surprising twist, he realized he was kissing back.

After a few moments, Monty pulled back. “Is that okay?” He asked. It was his turn to be nervous now. Breathless, Jasper nodded.

“Yeah,” he grinned. “Yeah, it's good.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this kind of doubles at my guess for where they were during episode 5


End file.
